


Picnic

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is preparing for a sunrise picnic with his favorite person in the whole wide world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to write something fluffeh...

Wade set up the picnic basket it was only three am. but he had a lot of prep work to do before he could go to their picnic. So he started cooking, making the dough for ginger snaps as well as making a whole bunch of wheat cakes. He made some fruit toppings and some sweets as well as making a pile of bacon and some boiled eggs, putting everything in the basket together with some juice and a bottle of Peter's favorite drink.

He got dressed in his Spider-man hoody with his new dressed black jeans and a black button down, he put on his mask first, but after looking in the mirror he took if off and opted for a scarf instead, it had been a gift from Peter, well actually Peter had bought it after his mask well his head with the mask had gotten blown up, so he could hide his face from the masses.

We are all ready for the big picnic!

“Yeah yeah I am going...”

he put in his ear buds listening to the play list Peter and he had made together, it had started as a joke, whenever they met on a rooftop they'd tell each other a song, but Wade had remembered them all, put them in a list and when Peter had finally trusted him enough to come over he had put the music on, it started out with some pretty aggressive songs, but gradually they went to songs about fun times and later on love songs.

He carried the picnic basket with him as he hummed along to the music, dancing through the street in a casual manner, it was still pretty dead in the streets so he could easily make his way to the picnic sight, he set out the blanket as he took a seat calmly, setting up the food and such.

He leaned back in the grass for a while, thinking back on their first times eating together, first they shared fast food on rooftops while Peter watched over the city, later on Wade has started showing up in the early mornings with a picnic basket of pancakes, but apparently Peter had proffered wheat cakes so he “borrowed” his aunt's recipe book.

Sunrise breakfasts they were a common occurrence after a while, especially when Peter started living alone, he had barely ever spend time in that crummy apartment of his, but still it had taken Wade eight months to convince Peter to move in with him.

It had been the happiest time of his life, to have his best friend move in with him, one of the few people who didn't see him as a mad freak and nothing else, while living together something else had grown, to Wade's delight and Peter's confusion, the guy lived with his head six feet in a closet.

“I could kiss you Wade, such a big breakfasts for me?”  
“Well I made it for my boyfriend...”  
“Oh...I...”

He smiled as he remembered the stammering mess that had turned Peter in, before to his surprise he had gotten it, that first kiss, it had been clumsy and awkward, but it had been their first kiss, they took that day as the day, their official day. 

“Happy anniversary Petey...I hope you like our breakfasts picnic”

This time there was no blushing Peter Parker sitting in front of the plate of wheat cakes, there was no eager hand grabbing for the cookies or the juice. There was only a large slab of marble engraved with the inscription: Peter Benjamin Parker, the amazing Spider-Man, the hero of New York.

Wade looked at the unforgiving stone in silence as he touched the text tracing it with his fingertips as his tears started running freely, It was their fourth year anniversary, but for the first year he had to celebrate it alone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't sorry about this, hope you liked the angst (I am totally not high on painkillers...nu uh)


End file.
